10 modos para conquistar o L
by Mrs. Trafalgar
Summary: 10 modos para conquistar o L! o titulo diz tudo! xD


**Disclaimer: **Death Note Não me pertence!Se pertencesse o L ainda estaria vivo! u.ú

**Descrição: **10 passos para conquistar o L!

**10 Modos para conquistar o L**

**N/a: ****Oiee! Primeira Fic de Death Note! **

**Sasori: e meio Yaoi!**

**Raito: Como Assim?**

**Eu vou fazer uma fic meio yaoi com o L e vc!**

**L: o.o Eu e o Raito-Kun?**

**Sim!**

**L: mas ele é kira!**

**Eu sei!**

**L: e vc vai deixar por isso mesmo?**

**Sim! Essa era a intenção!**

**L: morri agora!**

**Haha' agora irei começar a Fic!**

**Betta: Meu principal Betta é o Word T.T**

**Fala:***ação*# pensamento # (¨ Tradução ¨)

**- Lugar e hora –**

**-¹ Barulho ¹-**

**- Fhash Back –**

(**N/a:** Meus comentários)

**-X-**

**1º Passo:**** Compre Doces e Tortas Para Ele!**

Entra Milhares de doces e Tortas No QG

Raito: xDD

L: o que é isso Raito-Kun? =OO

Raito: Gostou? É pra você! xDD

L: Gostei sim! #O que você planeja Agora Kira? u.ú#

Raito: que bom! Agora irei pagar a conta!

Raito vai ver a Conta e desmaia depois de vê-la

L vai ver a Conta e entende por que Raito Desmaiara

L: 100 Milhões de Ienes? =OO (N/a: quase 2 milhões de reais)

Raito se recupera do desmaio

Raito: toma.

Raito dá 100 milhões de ienes com certo receio

Os caras que entregaram, vão embora com o dinheiro e deixam um cartão dizendo que não aceitam devolução.

L: ohhh! Muito obrigado Raito-Kun! Mas eu não gosto dessa Loja de doces!

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**2º Passo:****Converse com ele e chegue ao ponto de ele Falar por que ele acha que você é Kira**

Raito Chega no QG

Raito: Lzinhooooww!

L: O.O #O que você pretende dessa vez Kira? u.ú#

Raito: o que foi?

L: você me chamou de Lzinho!

Raito: o que tem de mal?

L: é um apelido carinhoso em Relação a Mim!

Raito: E...?

L: você é Kira, ou seja, você pretende Algo!

Raito: por que você desconfia que eu seja Kira?

L: ...Por que você é Kira oras!

Raito: Aff's! Você quer tanto que eu seja Kira! Você deseja que eu seja Kira?

L: Quem sabe eu deseje que você seja Kira

Raito: #haha' Passo Avançado!# Você deseja Kira L?

L: Claro!

Raito: #Ahhh ele me desejaa! U-ruh!# (N/a: Deu A Loca No Raito!) De que jeito você deseja Kira Lzinho?

L: Eu o Desejo Mandar Para A Forca!

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**3º passo:**** Pergunte Se ele ama alquem**

Raito: Lzinhooow

L: La vem!

Raito: eu te incomodo?

L: nem, nem...

Raito: que bom!

L: o que você quer Kira-Kun?

Raito: eu não sou Kira! E eu tenho uma pergunta!

L: você é Kira sim! Faça A pergunta!

Raito: ¬.¬ Eu queria saber se você gosta de alguém!

L: eu?

Raito: você mesmo! ¬.¬

L: hum... Tem opções?

Raito: ¬.¬ Ok faremos com opções! Você gosta de Misa?

L: Nem Ferrandoo! Ohhh, a Garota é super Retardada e Idiota, ela te ama mesmo você sendo Kira! É muito Abestada uma garota dessa!

Raito: o.o. Deu pra perceber que você não gosta dela!

L: Próximo

Raito: Watari?

L: Noooo!You crazy?

Raito: Crazy For You…

L: What? O.o

Raito: Nothing... Continuing... Mello?

L: Adoro a Minha Barrinha de chocolatee! *-*

Raito: #Nota: Tenho que matar Mello# ¬.¬ ele é uma criança!

L: Mas ele geme como gente grande!

Raito: O.O Você já comeu aquele pirralho?

L: prefiro não comentar...

Raito: =OO

L: Continuing...

Raito: ok...#não pode ficar pior... Ou será que pode?# Near...

L: Meu Brinquedinho favorito! Deu ate saudade dele!

Raito: #Super nota: tenho que matar Mello e Near!# O.o outra criança? O.o

L: a culpa não é minha se eles são tão lindos e Kawai's! *-*

Raito: teve ménage? O.O

L: *fingindo voz inocente* quem disse isso Raito-Kun?

Raito: foi só uma suposição! =OO

L: *continuando com voz inocente* não pense isso de mim Raito-Kun! Eu sou inocente!

Raito: #você é pior que eu! u.ú# e você gosta de mim?

L: eu não! Você é Kira! u.ú

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**4º Passo:**** Pergunte os sonhos dele!**

Raito: Lzinhooowww!

L: Pronto, se acostumou!

Raito: você num gosta desse nome L? o.õ

L: é estranho você me chamar assim! u.ú

Raito: Por quê?

L: porque você é Kira!

Raito: eu não sou Kira! E eu só queria fazer uma pergunta!

L: Kira, O menino das perguntas.

Raito: ¬.¬ vai deixar ou não?

L: Pergunte Kira-Kun! ^.^

Raito: ¬.¬ Aff's. Quais são seus sonhos?

L: Capturar Kira, Ter um mundo sem Kira, Mandar Kira pra forca, Torturar Kira, saber quem é Kira... Bom isso eu já sei! Saber como Kira mata, eu já disse capturar Kira?

Raito: ¬.¬ sem ser Kira, quais são os seu sonhos?

L: Sem ser Kira... Acho que é Gastar 100 milhões de ienes em Doces *-*

Raito: mas eu comprei 100 milhões de ienes em doces pra você! Por que você não comeu?

L: Por que eu não confio em você! u.ú

Raito se joga no chão e começa a chorar

Raito: T.T Why do you hate me now? T.T

L: I always hated you! u.u

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**5º Passo:**** Tente virar o jogo e fazê-lo se apaixonar pela sua inteligência!**

Raito: u.u

L: estranho...

Raito: o que é estranho? u.u

L: você ainda não me chamou de Lzinho, e nem fez coisas estranhas. o.õ

Raito: eu percebi o quanto isso é estúpido. E que eu não posso me humilhar pra você.

L: 7% de chance de você ser Kira

Raito: #O.O comooo?# Porque eu seria Kira Ryuuzaki? u.ú

L: por que você não aquenta ficar abaixo de ninguém. Você não aquenta perder nem que seja por superioridade!

Raito: que ridículo. Eu só cansei de você! De ficar me humilhando pra você, e você simplesmente não ligar pra mim, e eu sou muito melhor que você! ò.ó

L: 18% de chance de você ser Kira

Raito: # ele é muito bom! O.o# Por que Ryuuzaki? ò.ó

L:Complexo de superioridade!

Raito: #como ele conseque? =OO# Isso não é verdade Ryuuzaki!

L: é sim! E você ta ficando com raiva só de eu falar todas essas verdades!

Raito: um dia eu ainda te Mato Ryuuzaki!

L: 98% de chance de você ser Kira, se chegar a 100% eu te mando para a cadeia!

Raito: tudo o que eu disser vai ser usado contra mim certo?

L: Certo!

Raito: então é melhor eu calar a minha boca e ir para o cantinho do Aff's, certo?

L: Certo!

Raito foi pro cantinho do Aff's

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

(N/a: De Agora em diante vão aparecer o Mello e o Near!

O Near por que eu Amoo de Paixão ele!

E o Mello por que... O Near sem o Mello não é ninguém!

L: Você me Ama Também certo?

Claro Lzinhowww ! Avisos dados. Continuaremos a fic!)

-X-

**6º Passo:**** Pergunte sobre a sua Família, Se você conquistá-la você o conquistara Também.**

Raito: Lzinhoooowwww!

L: uia! Ele voltou a me chamar de Lzinho!

Raito: você ta feliz?

L: nem, Só um pouco surpreso!

Raito: por que surpreso?

L: por que você disse no passo anterior que não ia mais se humilhar pra mim!

Raito: esquece aquilo ok?

L: ok

Raito: eu tenho uma pergunta

L: oh criatura curiosa! Pergunte, Pergunte

Raito: você tem Família L?

L: Tenhoo! *-* xDD

Raito: queria Conhecê-Los! #Se eu conquistar a família dele, eu consigo ele! *Fogo da juventude on* #

L: eles já tão chegando! xDD

Raito: O que? O.o

L: minha família ta chegando! xDD

*Mello e Near chegam*

Mello: Lzinhooowwww! *Agarra L*

Near: *empurra Mello e agarra L* Lzinhooowww

Raito: essa é a sua família? O.o

L: é sim! por quê?

Raito: são os Pirralhos que você come!

L: e...?

Raito: e que eles não podem ser sua família!

L: Por que não?

Raito: Porque isso seria Incesto e Yaio!

Mello: Ta com inveja?

Raito: #Ahhh eu ainda mato vocês# Claro que Não! u.u

Near: Afinal quem é você?

L: ele é o Suspeito de ser Kira!

Raito: não liguem para ele, eu sou o cara que ta ajudando ele a pegar Kira! xDD

Mello & Near: não acreditamos em você!

Raito: #é parente do L mesmo! u.ú# ¬.¬ E quanto tempo vocês iram passar aqui? (N/a: Piada Interna Mode On)

Mello: ta nos expulsando?

Raito: não! Imagina!

L: Por que você esta expulsando eles Raito-Kun?

Raito: eu não estou expulsando eles!

L: pelo o que eu entendi sim! u.ú (N/a: Piada Interna Mode Off)

Raito: você entende demais L!

L: isso quer dizer que eu estava certo?

Raito: Não!

Near: estou me cansando disso!

Mello: e o pior é que o cachê disso aqui é baixo! (N/a: Revolto o Mello!)

Raito: #Parece que vai ser Dificil!# *Encarando Mello e Near*

Mello e Near: *Agarra L* Lzinhoww To com Medo!

Raito: por quê? O.o

L: é! Por quê?

Mello e Near: Por que ele é Kira!

Raito: #Vai ser Bem Dificil!# Mas Eu não sou Kira!

L: Vocês Também acham isso? Raito-Kun... Mello e Near são os meus sucessores, ou seja, quando eu morrer eles também acharam que você é Kira. Isso não é feliz?

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**7º Passo:**** Dê Cantadas**

Raito: #Esse passo vai dar certo!xDD# *Chega com L* Meu Nome é Arlindo, mas pode me chamar de Lindo, Porque eu perdi o Ar quando te vi! xDD

L: o.õ O que foi isso Raito?

Raito: #ta dando certo!# Posso Fazer um Drift nas suas curvas?

Mello e Near: O.O *Hemorragia Nasal*

L: O.o Você esta bem Raito?

Raito: Melhor do que nunca! *Sai do QG* #Ta dando certo!#

L: que estranho

Chegou a tarde e Raito Voltou

Raito: *Entra no QG* L, o zíper da sua calça esta aberto!

L: Não, Não esta! O.õ

Raito: Ok, vamos resolver esse problema! xDD

Mello e Near: *Hemorragia Nasal*

L: O que esta acontecendo Yagami?

Raito: O seu Pai é ladrão?

L: Não! ¬.¬

Raito: então como ele roubou o Brilho das estrelas e colocou nos teus olhos?

L: ¬.¬ Os meus Olhos não tem brilho!

Raito: Então como eu vejo o Brilho?

L: você é louco!

Raito: #Merd*, Eu vou reverter o Jogo Agora!# Não te doem as pernas de fugir todas as noites dos meus sonhos?

Mello e Near: *Morrendo de Hemorragia Nasal*

L: o.õ...?

Raito: essa Roupa Ficaria Ótima toda Amassada no chão do meu quarto Amanha de Manha!

Mello e Near: *Desmaiam*

Raito: eu tenho saudade do meu ursinho. Quer dormir comigo?

L: Kira Tem Ursinho?

Raito: *Ignorando a pergunta* Você prefere Morango ou Cereja?

L: Morango por que?

Raito: é pra saber o que você vai querer comer de manha no meu Quarto

L: O.O

Raito: gosta de chocolate?

Mello: *Sai do desmaio* Sim! *-*

Raito: ¬.¬ Eu perguntei Pro L!

Mello: Ahh ta *Volta para o Desmaio*

L: Sim

Raito: Prazer Chocolate!

L: *Quase Morrendo*

Raito: Seu Pai é Sapateiro?

L: Não por que?

Raito: por que você é uma Graxinha (N/a: By: G! xDD)

L: *Desmaia*

Depois de um tempo o L Acorda, E Raito esta sorrindo como se estivesse Ganhado uma coisa muito Importante

L: *Se Levanta* Porque esta sorrindo Kira?

Raito: Você não se Apaixonou Profundamente por mim depois de todo o meu esforço?

L: Porque eu me apaixonaria? E Que esforço Kira?

Raito: Sabia que deu Trabalho procurar Todas essas Cantadas? (N/a: Pior que deu mesmo. Principalmente pra quem procura cantadas pelo Celular)

L: Não surtiu Efeito Kira-Kun

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**8º Passo:**** Faça uma Serenata! xDD**

Raito: #Essa eu tenho certeza que vai dar errado, Mas vamos tentar#

L: Ohh Raito-Kun! Que bom que Apareceu! Eu vou Ali na confeitaria, já já eu volto ok?

Raito: Não vá embora  
>(Fique por favor)<br>Não vá agora,  
>(esqueça o que ficou)<br>Pra trás há horas  
>(Quem nunca te amou)<p>

L: O.O que dramaticidade eu só vou na confeitaria!

Raito: Tantas coisas que eu quero  
>(Falar pra você)<br>Mas jamais consegui,  
>Por quê?<p>

L: o que você quer dizer?

Raito: *Segura na mão de L* Nao vá embora  
>(Fique por favor)<br>Não vá agora,  
>(Esqueça o que ficou)<br>Pra trás há horas  
>(Quem nunca te amou)<p>

L: *Sai correndo*

Raito: Acho que falhou... Mas eu vou Perseverar!xDD (N/a: E se salvou por que Perserverou! xDD)

L volta de Tarde e Raito vê que tem outra chance

Raito: *Chega em L* You were a problem child (Você foi uma criança problemática)  
>Been grounded your whole life (Sendo castigada por toda a sua vida)<br>So now you run wild (E agora está correndo livremente)  
>Play with them good girls (Brincando com as boas garotas) (Na: Mello e NearxDD)  
>Though that ain't your style (Embora não seja esse o seu estilo)<br>Ooh, I love it, I love it (Ooh eu adoro, adoro)  
>Yeah, yeah (É, é)<p>

L: *Corado* O que você acha que esta falando Raito-Kun? O/./o

Raito: Stumble in, but yeah (Tropeçando, mas sim,)  
>You're still lookin' hella fine (Você continua incrivelmente linda)<br>Keep doing what you're doing (Continue fazendo o que está fazendo)  
>Then I'll make you mine (E eu vou tornar você minha)<p>

L: *Super Corado* #Malditas Borboletas# o/./o

Raito: Well, you're a hot mess (Bem, você é uma linda bagunça)  
>And I'm falling for you (E eu estou me apaixonando por você)<br>And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo" (E eu digo "Caramba, deixe eu fazer de você a minha namorada")  
>Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it (Porque você pode sacudir, sacudir, sacudir)<br>Yeah, you know what to do (É, você sabe o que fazer)  
>You're a hot mess (Você é uma linda bagunça)<br>I'm lovin' it (Eu estou amando)  
>Hell yes (Isso aí)<p>

L: *Super Hiper Corado* #Ainda bem que Mello e Near não estão Aqui# O/./o

Raito: You got me hypnotized (Você me hipnotizou)  
>The city's your playground (A cidade é o seu parque de diversão)<br>I watch you take a bite (Eu vejo você dar uma mordida)  
>At 5 AM, roaming the streets (Às 5 da manhã pelas ruas)<br>Drunk all night (Bêbada a noite toda)  
>You think you're hot shit (Você pensa que é legal)<br>And ooh, I love it, I love it (Ooh eu adoro, adoro)  
>Yeah, yeah (É, é)<p>

L: *Super Hiper Ultra Corado* #Como se mata essas Malditas Borboletas?# O/./O

Raito: Stumble in, but yeah (Tropeçando, mas sim,)  
>You're still lookin' hella fine (Você continua incrivelmente linda)<br>Keep doing what you're doing (Continue fazendo o que está fazendo)  
>Then I'll make you mine (E eu vou tornar você minha)<p>

L: *Super Hiper Ultra Mega Corado* #O que Kira Planeja?# O/./O

Raito: Well, you're a hot mess (Bem, você é uma linda bagunça)  
>And I'm falling for you (E eu estou me apaixonando por você)<br>And I'm like, "Hot damn, let me make you my boo" (E eu digo "Caramba, deixe eu fazer de você a minha namorada")  
>Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it (Porque você pode sacudir, sacudir, sacudir)<br>Yeah, you know what to do (É, você sabe o que fazer)  
>You're a hot mess (Você é uma linda bagunça)<br>I'm lovin' it (Eu estou amando)  
>Hell yes (Isso aí)<p>

L: *SuperHiper Ultra Mega Power Corado, L desmaia* X.X

Mello: Acho que você Falhou nesse passo tambem!

Raito: vocês tavam ai?

Near: Claro! Somos pagos pra isso!

Raito: Serio que vocês são pagos?

Mello: é sim!

Raito: Eu nem sou pago! T.T

Mello: ¬.¬ De todo jeito Falhou!

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**9º Passo:**** Chame-o Para sair!**

Raito: Lzinhooww!

L: la vem! ¬.¬ ainda bem que os passos já estão acabando!

Near: ne? ja num aquento mais trabalhar em fic trash! (N/a: pronto se revoltou!)

Raito: vão me deixar falar?

Mello: *comendo chocolate* Não!

L e Near: poww! Depois dessa eu calava a boca e ia para o cantinho do aff's!

Raito: eu não sou emo! u.ú

Mello, Near e L: *calaram a boca e foram para o cantinho do aff's* desculpe-nos por ter nascido!

Raito: não foi o que eu quis dizer! O.O

Mello, Near e L: mas foi isso que nos entendemos!

Raito: mas eu nao quis dizer isso!

-20 minutos depois-

Mello, Near e L: Mas… nos… entendemos… isso… *Desmaiam*

Raito: e agora? Com quem eu vou sair? O.o

Raito pensa muito e tem uma ideia!

-De noite no restaurante-

L: *acorda* O.O o que eu to fazendo no meio de um restaurante?

Raito: gostou? Te trouxe aqui enquanto estava desmaiado!

L: odiei! Eu me sinto desprotegido aqui!

Raito: mas só tem nos dois aqui! ¬.¬

L: justamente por isso! Você é kira!

Raito: X.X #Fail#

-X-

**10º passo:**** se nada funcionou… abra o seu coração e se declare!**

Raito: L… quero falar uma coisa pra você!

L: diga!

Raito: Eu Te Amo!

L: eu sabia!

Raito: O QUE? O.O

L: isso ai mesmo! E vou aproveitar e dizer que te amo também!

Raito: então por que você me fez passar todo esse vexame? O.O

L: por que foi engraçado!

Raito: poxa… você é mal!

L: sou mesmo! xD

Raito: *-* #successful!#

-X-

**N/a:**** Finalmente acabei! **

**L: ¬.¬**

**Hahaha' nao me olhe assim! Eu te amo!**

**L: ¬.¬**

**Tah então! u.u**

**bom! Tah ai povo! Foi bem trabalhoso! Eu quero Review's!**

**Se é que isso merece review's!**

**Mas de todo jeito! Eu quero review's mesmo que vc odeie e queira ripar! Se ripar me manda o link! Adoro ripangens! E vou adorar ver os meus erros!**

**Sasori: acho que isso tah ruim demais para alquem querer ripar!**

**¬.¬ Poxa! Valeu!**

**De todo jeito ta ai!**

**Review's?**


End file.
